The Life Of Presidents Snows Daughter
by nonoel368
Summary: Did you ever know that President Snow had a daughter. In this story you will go in to the life of Skylar Snow. She Is the Gamemaker for the games. Before Katniss went in to the games. She is working on the 20th Hunger Games. She will go through pain heartbreaks betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

As the tube rises I close my eyes remembering everything, even a little story...

There was a husband and wife who lived in district 1. The wife was due with her child any time now. The husband owed money to someone he lost a bet to. The guy came to the house demanding the money witch he never got.

He murder the husband, the wife screamed when she seen it happen. The guy didn't have time to get to the wife. They guy was executed in front of everyone, even his own family. The guy had friends who were going to finish the job for him. President Snow took the wife to the Capitol to keep her safe after she was almost killed. She gave birth to a baby girl a few days later. 2 years after the baby was born the wife went back to the district. She married in to the capitol. Snow sent 4 peacekeepers with her to make sure she is safe. The wife went in the house one of the guys friends was in the house he was waiting, he murder the wife. Snow found out he was furious and had the guy killed. The baby was left without a Mother and Father. Snow took the baby in and raised it as his own. He taught the baby everything about the games. A locket is what the wife went back to get. She was my mother and the locket cost her life. I know everything for the game. My name is Skylar I am the Gamemaker this year for the games...And this is my story

Chapter 1

I'm late! I say to myself as I run down the halls of the Capitol. I get to the meeting room and walk in. "Sorry I'm late" I say as I take my seat next to President Snow, he lightly grabs my hand so I can relax. I take a breath and pull out the papers.

As they talk I wright what's going on down. It's hard to be the daughter of the President. After my parents were killed Snow took me in. He raised me in to who i am today. I look up from my papers. We are trying to deside who will be Gamemaker. "Ok Skylar your turn tell us who you think the Gamemaker should be."

I stand up and smile I pass out papers to everyone. "Well, as you all know the tributes trust each other." I walk around the table. As they look through the papers and at me. "Well, they need someone to bond with someone there age someone they can trust, someone like me" I watch as some of them shake their heads and some nod. I look at my dad and he nods for me to continue. "I can lead them in to a trap, like find out there weakness and use it in the arena". When I finish I get told to leave for a minute. I stand in the hall and look at the pictures of the past Victors. I walk down the hall looking at them. I met some of them I smile thinking of the one party. I danced with almost every young male.

Only one cought my eye, his name was Josh Skilles. I smile and think of him,but I wipe a tear away. He was killed, him and his father got in to a fight and his father sent him in the games, when the platform was rising it blew up. I told myself I'll never fall in love again. "Skylar" I turn around and look at the lady who works for me and my father. "They want to talk to you now."

I walk back in to the room and sit down. "Well Sky...well i should say Head Gamemaker Skylar" my father tells me and I hug him

"Thank you father" I say with a smile he looks up at me,

"Show them how well you know about the games." I nod and smile,

I walk to my office and sit in there happy. There is a knock at my door, I look up and see Josh's brother come in. He smiles at me and locks the door and then kisses me. Oh wow he kisses good! I think

"Wait stop" I tell him and look in his eyes, he has the same eyes as Josh. He kisses me again, this time I dont stop him. Oh my god why is he doing this? I ask my self as he sits me on the desk just like Josh did before he died. "Chris...wait" I say as he kisses my neck and he pulls me to him. He dont stop and he moves his hands to my waist.

I feel his lips near my ear. "I want you..." he whispers, it send chills down my spine. He takes me by the hand and we walk to my room. After about an hour im laying in my bed with a pen and paper. Im working on the arena but Chris's snoring is bugging me. I get dressed and I go over to my office. I sit in there and I trace my lips and smile.

The next few weeks are hard its time for my interview and im in a sky blue dress. I spin in it laughing I look over at my father. "You look beautiful" he says and walks to me.

We sit there and talk, we start to move to where my interview will be. I walk out on stage and smile at Ceaser. "Hello Ceaser" I say with a smile. My interview goes on calm and fine but then he says something.

"So Skylar tell us who the lucky one is on the other end of the hickey" he says and the Capitol gasp. I pull a small mirror out and look. Sure enough there is a hickey on my neck.

"Oh no Chris" I say as I look at it. More gasp from the Capitol and I realize i said it a little too loud. I run off the stage with tears almost coming out. It's one year till the games and well everyone knows about my love I have I hope he doesn't die like Josh.

I stand in the hall tears coming out. I look up and see Snow aka my father, "Father I...he...we...I..." tears pour out and he hugs me. I cry into his chest, why didnt I see it before. "Father please dont be mad" I say behind the tears.

"Im not baby girl...im not" I look up at him and smile a little. I walk back to my office and sit there, I grab the paper that was published in the capitol. The head line was Skylar Serina Moore Snow Gamemaker. I shake my head and laugh as I throw it aside. I pull out the pad I was working on look at the arena I was making. Woods? Water? I look at the time and smile, 8:00pm. Chris will be here to take me to the ball any minute.

There is a knock on my door "Come in" I have my reading glasses on and i look up and see Chris.

"You ready" he asks, I smile and stand up and walk with him out the room. He holds me close to him as we dance. Im laughing as we spin and every flashes back to when me and Josh was there. I see him holding me and smiling. I shake my head and Chris is there.

After we get done dancing for like 2 hours we go to the roof. I see another girl up there and I look at her as Chris kisses her. "Let's finish the plan"

she says and looks at me "Chris what's going on" I ask. He pulls out a knife and grabs me and pins me to a wall.

"Chris what are you doing" I ask as he puts the knife to my neck.

"Im going to kill you" he says as he presses the knife to my neck. Tears start pouring down my face, "Because of you, my brother is dead...Because of YOU I won't see him again..."

I feel the knife start to move across my neck. "AHHHH" I scream but he covers my mouth.

"If he had never met you he would be alive" he says and the girl is watching.

"Hurry up I want to dance" she says. With one flick of his wrist my neck was cut. I fall to the ground as he walks away. I look at him as my eyes close. I open them and I'm in District 1. I look at everyone, people are passing through me. I walk around and I see a husband and wife. Just like the story. I follow them to their house and I watch as the husband is murdered.

Peacekeepers come and I watch them take the wife to the Capitol. She has her daughter when I go look at the face I get pulled away. "Skylar...Skylar" I open my eyes and I see a medic leaning over me, "Ok Skylar stay with me" he says "Keep ur eyes open",

I look at him and nod I look around and I see Chris looking at me, his look says: don't tell no one! I black out again.

I wake up in a hospital bed. I try to talk but cant. "F-F-Father" I get out it scratches my thoat. He turns around and looks at me.

"dont talk please" he says and I look at him and nod. Chris comes in and I shake my head,"N-N-No" I try and reach for something but they grab my hand.

"Calm down...Calm down" my father says tears start pouring out. I try to get out his grip scared and shaking.

"Sky calm down babe" Chris says to me.

I shake my head "D-D-Dont call me b-b-babe" I tell him. I look at my father, "He did this to me"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I never seen my father turn so red. He grabs Chris by his neck, "You did this to my daughter". He yells Chris looks scared. Peacekeeper come and grab him. My father turns to look at me. "He wont hurt you again. I look at him and i hear a gun shot.

I wake up screaming every night since then. The gun shot echos in my dreams my head. I shake my head and i start to work with the Games again. Thank god the other Gamemakers helped out. I go for a jog and Peacekeepers follow me. I stop and Drink some water. Ever since Chris tried to kill me my father just got more Peacekeepers watch me. I close my eyes i have a small scar on my neck so everyone knows what happen to me no one will forget. I look around people with Pink hair and all colors. Why do my father have them look like this? i ask my self, I touch my neck and feel the scar. The two i loved the two i gave every thing to is gone and ill never see them again. I get up and finish my run. I go in my room and sit there I look at the screen all districts are bout to start the reaping...  
**D1**  
Female: Sidney Palmer  
Male: Kitt Sommers  
**D2**  
Female: Jade Dawson  
Male: Murry Johnson  
**D3:**  
Female: Kimberly Moore  
Male: Alex Moore  
**D4**  
Female: Jessica Mason  
Male: Simon Burns  
**D5**  
Female: Erica Goldman  
Male: Jesse Jackson  
**D6**  
Female: Hannah Perry  
Male: William Seen  
**D7:**  
Male: Rocky Terra  
Female: Sara Hope  
**D8:**  
Male:Trent Mitchell  
Female: Carroll Holsman  
**D9:**  
Male: Call Mason  
Female: Sadie West  
**D10:**  
Male: Tyler Darkrose  
Female: Angel Kill  
**D11:**  
Male: Cris Hammers  
Female: Terry Malone  
**D12:**  
Male: Chad Harmon  
Female: Seara Johnston

I close my eyes the games are here i smile a lil knowing i will show my father what he taught me. I need to concentrate on the games I need to focus. I cant let my father get mad at me. There has been to much trouble already we dont need any more as is. I look at my helpers. "Yes put it there" I walk to the elevator and when the doors start to close I say words that will end lives. "Let the games begin"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-This chapter was edited, by the lovely 'truthbehindthelies1' She also wrote this Authors note, because she is just that amazing.**

**And she wrote it because the author doesn't know how to make different paragraphs when needed.**

**SO.**

**Enjoy the chapter!-TBHTL1 **

* * *

"Father" I yell as I walk over to him and I smile.

He looks up at me and nods his head for me to speak.

"I have an ideal, when the tributes get here I can have a 'dance' ready for them it's to talk with the other tributes and I can look them over find their weakness and put it in the arena." I look up at my father and I see him smile.

"Good we will have them set it up." I smile and kiss my dad cheek and I go get ready.

I sit there and I do my hair and get in a sky blue dress. I spin and I walk to where the party will be. The tributes start coming and D1 male walks to me.

"Hello ma'am" he says I smile and he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Hello Sir" I feel him kiss my cheek, I go red and smile.

"Im Kitt... Kitt Sommers" I smile at his name

"Well Kitt im Skylar" Im not going to tell him my last name. He walks me to the dance floor and starts to dance with me. God he is so cute why is he a tribute. He spins me and I blush, I hear arguing and I look and see two tributes bout to fight. I walk over pulling them away from each other. I call a guard to take them to work out there problems. I turn back to Kitt.

"Im sorry about that" He pulls me to him and I smile we dance again then I hear my fathers voice.

"SKYLAR" I turn around looking at my dad as he makes his way over. "What is this I hear about a fight!?"

I look at him unable to speak "Father...I-I-I" He looks at me anger in his eyes. "You're the gamemaker and you need to act like one" he storms off.

I look at all the tributes, who must have heard. I run off to the roof when im there I sit down in the small green house. My father made a fool of me in front of the tributes. I smelt beer on his breath so I know it wasn't really him.

"Skylar" I look up to find Kitt looking at me. I stand up and wipe my tears and I try to sound good.

"Yes Kitt" I say, he walks to me and takes my hand. And looks at me,

"Talk to me" I hold my breath. I tell him about how I'm the gamemaker how Snow is my father. I turn to him.

"I don't know what to do" Kitt walks to me and softly kisses me. I start to kiss back but then pull away .

"No im sorry" I walk off I get to my office and touch my lips I felt something for Kitt but I don't want him to fall in love with me because I might end his life


End file.
